The Rose of the Void
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: The fate of those trapped in the Void is to float in it for all eternity. But she defies it with nothing but will, determination, cunning, and courage. In the end, she finally escape from that dreadful place. However, no one come back from the Void unscathed. And her story is not done yet.
1. A Price of Second Chance

**A Price of Second Chance**

 **The Void**

The Outsider was bored.

Anyone who knew what kind of…being the Outsider was, if they heard that sentence, would fell into hysteria. The Outsider was neither benign nor malevolent. Most, if not all, of his actions were driven by curiosity. The thing was, his actions tend to be followed by great changes, for better or worse. And it happened simply because the Outsider wanted to see what would happen if he did a certain action, like giving someone supernatural powers.

As such, nobody hoped the day when the Outsider became bored would come. Considering what he had done just to satisfy his curiosity, the results of him trying no to get bored would be devastating.

The Outsider had no idea how this idea could even be born.

Sure, some of the people that received his marks made the situation of the societies of those people became worse. And all of that was done to satisfy a sense of curiosity. The reason he had that curiosity however was none other than due to boredom. If he wasn't bored, the Outsider would be content to just floating around the Void, testing his powers, all those…boring activities.

On the other hand, it was possible for someone to be curious yet didn't feel bored at all. So, maybe that idea wasn't…

The Outsider stopped his thought and immediately facepalmed.

"I must have been _really_ bored to think that monologuing is a good idea." Said the Outsider to himself.

He let out a sigh before starting his travel throughout the Void, searching for some entertainment.

His travel was cut short when he noticed that someone was trying to draw a power from the Void. That was not uncommon; individuals from time to time, from places to places, have been trying to attain the powers of the Void without receiving his mark. Made sense, since the amount of people that wanted powers outnumbered the people that he deemed interesting enough to receive the mark.

If they really wanted the powers that the Void offered, maybe they should try to be a bit more interesting.

Anyway, usually the Outsider wouldn't bother to even "glance" at the person who tried to take the powers. The culprit was from the outside of the Void and if someone managed to gain the powers of the Void not through his mark, that individual had to visited the Void itself. At least from his experience.

However, being bored, the Outsider decided to see the potential futures of the culprit. Who knows, maybe he or she could offer him some entertainment.

When he looked at the culprit's potential futures, he didn't find anything that was entertaining. However, someone in one of the futures was taking his interest. He diverted his attention to said person's potential futures. He found out that there were several that were quite interesting.

The Outsider was about to meet the person of interest when one potential future caught his attention. When he saw closely at the potential, he found out that this one interest him the most; by giving the powers to one person, he could trigger many interesting events, which will make many people made choices that would resulted in even more interesting events.

Basically, chain reactions of entertainment, for the lack of better words.

As he went towards the person that took his interest, the Outsider let out a chuckle. It would be a very interesting show.

* * *

When he was close to the person of interest, the Outsider decided to have a walk. As he walked, the Outsider could see that this section of the Void was…damaged, for the lack of better words. Some of the objects were broken to pieces while others were no longer in their original positions. It could even be the combination of both.

Made sense considering what happened in this section of the Void.

"No. No, no, no! Nononono…"

The voice was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. The Outsider merely shook his head in response. He stopped walking as he knew that he would have his wish fulfilled soon. After a while, someone appeared in front of him, looking rather disheveled.

"Do you know that someone that's trapped inside the Void is fated to be floating in it for all eternity?" Asked the Outsider to that person. "And yet, here you are. With nothing but will, determination, cunning, and courage, you rejected that fate. In fact, you're trying to get out from here."

The Outsider made a smile after finishing his sentence. However, his talk buddy didn't share his feeling.

"Am I right, Summer Rose?" Said the Outsider, amused.

"What do you want, Outsider?" Asked the individual, Summer Rose, back with voice full of venom.

Rather than being offended, the Outsider merely chuckled at the thin-veiled threat. He guessed he couldn't blame her; after all, the Outsider did nothing when she asked for help to get out of the Void.

He still remembered the time when Summer arrived in the Void. How panicked she was with the conditions of her whereabout. How she wandered around the Void, looking for a way out. How she tried to force her way out for the first time. How worried she was about him when they met for the first time. How she asked – no, begged – for help when she realized who he actually was.

The Outsider still remembered how he coldly refused her but told her to keep trying to find a way out since he found her efforts amusing.

"What's wrong, Summer? No warm greeting for an old friend?" Asked the Outsider, still using his amused tone.

"Friends do not let each other suffering for his own amusement!" Exclaimed Summer.

"Ah, but you did the same to your friends. If I am not wrong, aren't you the one who caused that fiasco in your school dance?"

"That's not the same thing! It was a prank and, in the end, everyone was laughing! I, on the other hand, am not amused with your 'prank!'"

"In that case, I suggest you developed…what's the term you used? 'Twisted sense of humor.'"

Summer gritted her teeth in anger as the Outsider laughed at her expense.

"Do you have some business that you want to do with me or you're only here to make my life even more miserable?!" Stated Summer with a stern voice.

"Ah, straight to the point, I see." Said the Outsider as he stopped laughing. "I am going to tell a tale of a woman. Are you interested?"

"Oh, joy." Despite her tone, Summer didn't reject the offer.

"Once, there was a woman who, had she let her past go and chose a better option, could have been a force of great brilliance and change. However, she didn't and her life was spent trying to gain what she thought was rightfully hers, no matter how many lines that she crossed." The Outsider then simply shrugged. "In the end, the only thing that she had was a mere illusion."

"Is there a reason why you tell me this tale?"

"Someone tried to repeat this tale. In live action. And I don't like that."

"Oh, you finally grow conscience now, huh?" Summer's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Contrary to the contents of tales about me, I am capable of understanding morality. It's simply something that I am not concerned about."

"I shouldn't have asked." Summer let out a sigh. "Alright. Straight to the point; what do _you_ want from _me_?"

"Simple; I want you to stop the repeater of the tale. Or should I say, repeaters? Accept my offer and I will help you get out from the Void…"

"Deal!"

While the Outsider could see what people could do, he couldn't see what people _will_ do. Thus, there were times when he was surprised. This was one of them; Summer Rose immediately accepting his offer. He let out a small laugh as he offered her his hand.

"I must say, I am surprised, Summer." Stated the Outsider as Summer accepted his hand. " **You don't even ask the catch.** "

Before Summer could react, the Outsider delivered some kind of energy into her hand. She screamed and tried to pull her hand off. In her panic, he managed to catch her other hand and delivered the same kind of energy. He finally let her hands go. However, the Outsider immediately put his hands on her left eye and chest before delivering the same energy once again.

When he pulled his hands, Summer fell to the ground and used both of her hands to closed both of her eyes as she screamed in pain.

* * *

 **Forest**

When Summer opened her eyes, instead of the usually scenery that she saw in the Void, she saw the sun that she had missed for who knows how long. She was shocked by what she saw before her frown immediately turned into a smile; she finally escaped from the Void!

When she stood up, Summer noticed that something was wrong; her hands felt…different. She looked at them and her smile immediately disappeared. Her hands were no longer flesh and bones but rather black shards.

She then remembered that the Outsider grabbed her eye and chest as well. When she saw a stream, she ran towards it and looked at her reflection; her eye was replaced with black shard as well, though there was a red dot in it. Probably replacement for pupil.

"Goddammit. The Outsider…what have you done to me?"

* * *

 **Half an hour later…**

Summer had been walking through the forest, looking for any sign of civilization. As she walked, she looked at her arms and sometimes rubbed her left eye.

She couldn't believe she accepted an offer from the Outsider without asking the catch. She knew what kind of being the Outsider was; doing various things to satisfy his curiosity. And Summer just accepted his offer despite having the information that he might screw her over to make things more "interesting."

She stopped her thought when she saw a village up ahead. Summer started to run towards it. However, when she reached the entrance, she realized that the village was being attacked by the Creatures of Grimm. While the situation was mostly under control, several Beowolves managed to get inside and causing chaos.

Summer noticed a saber near her feet. She grabbed it and went towards the Beowolves, who were slowly approaching a group of terrified civilians. Using her semblance to flash stepped, Summer positioned herself between the Grimm and the civilians. There were three Grimm in total.

One of them let out a roar and charged towards her. Summer easily stepped aside and stabbed it in the neck. She then dragged the saber across its body before pulling it. Another Beowolf tried to strike her when she was busy killing its kin. However, Summer flash stepped to its rear and stabbed the back of the Grimm. The last one was about to attack her when several gunshots took it out.

With the last Grimm inside the village killed and the Grimm were pushed back by the militias, Summer diverted her attention towards the civilians, who were approaching her with grateful faces. As they approached her, Summer noticed that there were black rose petals around her.

" _Looks like even my semblance is tainted by the Void._ " Thought Summer as she watched an old man from the group approached her.

"Dear huntress, we want to thank…" Whatever the old man wanted to say was cut short and his smile suddenly disappear. "By the gods, what happen to you?!"

"It's…my…semblance…" Explained Summer as she rubbed her left eye. "It's the side effect of using it. Sometimes, I am unable to control it properly and my body becomes…this."

"I…I see…" It was clear that the old man was still terrified by her appearance. "A-Anyway, you still saved us. And for that, we're thankful."

"Don't worry, it's…" Summer stopped herself and took a look at her clothes. "Actually, can I ask for a favor?"

"As long as we can do it."

* * *

 **The next day…**

Summer was currently standing at the entrance of the village. She checked her weapons – a saber and a revolver – and her clothes. After that, she looked at the map in her hand and planned her travel route.

The favors that she asked from the villagers were the weapons, the clothes, a place to rest, and food until the next morning. They were more than glad to gave them for their savior. She also asked for a calendar and found out that 13 years have passed in Remnant.

Despite that, Summer could sense that her presence was causing some…negative effect. When she walked pass several people, she could hear them talking behind her back about her appearance. When she visited the weapon shop, the clerk almost pulled his own weapon in surprise. When children saw her, they ran towards the opposite direction.

To put it simple, the people of this village were scarred of her. That was what convinced her to changed her clothes; she dyed her cloak and blouse black, changed her skirt into a pantsuit, and discarded her chest armor and stockings. She also brought a short black scarf that could cover the lower part of her face.

The reaction also caused her to wonder whether it was a good idea to reunite with her family. Don't get it wrong, she missed Taiyang, Qrow, Yang, and Ruby. However, the Outsider had basically changed her into a...an...

Gods, she didn't even want to say it!

What was the better option; to hide her return from them and preserving the happy memory that they had or tainted with the revelation of what she had become?

Only one way to find out.

"So, you're leaving?"

Summer turned to see the speaker and saw a dog faunus militia. She answered the question.

"Yes, I am."

"I see. Good luck then."

" _For the first time, he is happy that someone is freakier than him._ "

Summer tried to find the source of that sudden voice, looking around the area. The militia looked at her in confusion. She then realized that the voice came from her mind…and it happened when she looked at the militia.

" _Did I…just read his mind?_ " Though Summer.

However, she decided to think about it later and shook her head. There was also the fact that if it was true, she had no right to violate the privacy of someone's mind. After a while, Summer finally walked away from the village.

That was the last time they ever saw her.

* * *

 **And it's done.**

 **For the reference of how Summer looks like before she changed her clothes, search this: art/RWBY-Summer-Rose-573679739 (It's in Deviantart)**

 **For how Summer's arms and left eye look like, think of Billie Lurk during** _ **Death of the Outsider**_ **.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	2. Digging the Dirt

**Digging the Dirt**

 **Commercial District, Vale**

As she walked through the busy district, Summer tried her best not to attract too much attention. It had mixed results; while not few people realized her left eye, they also immediately went back to their own business. Her cloak was quite helpful in hiding her arms, so nobody noticed them. Anyone with half a brain knew that they were nothing like cybernetic arms.

So, all in all, perhaps it was fair to say that she managed to blend in.

Now that out of the mind, Summer's thought was focused on earning an income. Usually, she would only need to visited the mission boards and accepted one of the missions available. However, she didn't have her licenses – most likely lost in the Void – or even a scroll. Without them, she couldn't accept any mission from there.

To be honest, Summer wasn't exactly sure whether she was ready for a huntress mission. The last time she took one, she ended up in the Void for more than a decade. Not an exactly pleasant experience.

Summer's thought was interrupted when she felt the pace of her heartbeat increased. This caused her to reflexively moved her head. She noticed that there was a moment when the pace increased even more. After a while, she found out that the increase was when she looked at a café. She slowly walked towards the building as the pace of her heartbeat slowly but steadily increased.

When she walked inside the café, Summer looked around for a while before focusing her eyes on a woman with silvery hair. Two things about the woman that many would notice was her oval sunglasses and flat cap. For Summer thought, the most noticeable thing was something that she carried; when she looked at it, her heart was beating really fast.

The woman turned her head and was surprised to see the cloaked figure. When she heard her gasp, Summer realized that she unconsciously walked towards her. She also noticed that her heartbeats returned to normal. Before she could find an excuse, the woman offered Summer the chair in front of the former.

"Do you want to take a seat?" Asked the woman as she gestured at the chair.

Summer silently nodded as she took the seat. For a while, there was an aura of awkwardness that surrounded both of them. Once again, before Summer could find an excuse to explain why she approached her, the woman spoke to her first.

"It's OK. I can understand why you did…that." Stated the woman. "By the way, you can call me Quartz."

"Summer." Replied Summer simply. "What…do you mean?"

"Your left eye." The woman, Quartz, pointed her own eye. "I know you got it from the man from the outside."

Summer was confused by what Quartz said. However, she soon realized that it was a puzzle of some sort; a short term to call someone from the outside was an outsider. And the Outsider was indeed a man.

"Yes, it was given by him." Summer almost rubbed said eye but managed not to. "How do you know about him?"

"My family has…unfortunate history of being involved with the subject." Quartz looked rather uncomfortable explaining it. "You know, how about if you come with me to my house? I can explain the whole thing better there."

Summer was unsure with the idea. She barely knew Quartz at all and to be honest, it would be quite hypocritical since she once told Yang and Ruby not to follow a stranger. However, Quartz seemed to be familiar with stuffs related to the Outsider. There was also the fact that…

"Excuse me, may I take your order?" Asked a waiter who arrived at their table.

"I'll take garlic sandwiches and orange juice." Answered Quartz.

"Oh? Um…" Summer grabbed the menu, which meant she was showing her arm. "I…I will take the same as her."

"O-Of course, ladies. Two plates of garlic sandwiches and two glasses of orange juice."

As the waiter went to get their orders, Summer sighed and looked at her arm. No matter who she met, every time they saw her arms, they always have those reactions. And she couldn't blame them; whatever the materials the Outsider used to make these replacements, there was something about them that was just unnatural.

"Whoa…" Summer looked at Quartz, who was mesmerized by what she saw. "I know some artifacts related to him can be quite weird. But this? This takes the cake."

"Can't disagree with that."

"Well, then again, what do you expect when you become one of his followers?"

Summer put her hand on the table hard. While she didn't slam the table, the effect was the same as Quartz recoiled in reaction.

"I am _not_ one of his cultists! I…I didn't ask for this! All I want is to see my family again!"

Quartz looked at Summer's face and found out that she was slowly breaking. She wanted to point out that she could see her family now but realizing that it was probably not a good idea.

"So, about my offer?"

"…Not that I have any other choice."

* * *

 **Two hours later…**

 **Residential District, Vale**

After they entered Quartz's house, the owner immediately went towards the basement. Meanwhile, Summer hung her cloak on a coat rack. She kept her saber and revolver in her belt, in case Quartz had some funny ideas.

When Summer went descend into the basement, she found out that it was quite spacious. The height of the ceiling was at least an adult man and a half. She looked around the basement and found her eyes locked upon seeing the painting of the Outsider himself.

"The Outsider." Summer looked at Quartz, the one who was speaking. "A mysterious, morally ambiguous supernatural being, neither good nor evil. If you're religious or superstitious, it's almost impossible to never heard about him."

"People these days aren't 'super-religious,' so fortunately, he didn't have many worshippers." Stated Summer.

"Officially." Summer looked at Quartz in confusion. "I bet many people – especially those rich assholes – still worshipped him to some degree. Heck, I am a woman of science and yet I use this."

Quartz showed Summer an artifact created from bones bonded together with wires and bolts.

"A bone charms. This little thing makes me capable of working on my project longer and requiring less time resting." Explained Quartz. "I am sure you can guess why many still worship him."

"If that's the case, then why there's no church dedicated to worship the Outsider?"

"Well, it seems that the Void has a nasty tendency of drawing the negativity in people more than the positivity. No one is sure why, but in the end, negativity is bad considering the Creatures of Grimm."

"How do you know a lot about him?"

Rather than answering outright, Quartz gestured Summer to follow her. She took her towards a shelf full of book. She took one of the books and opened it.

"For generations, my family has been collecting information surrounding the Void and the Outsider. Books, scrolls – the paper ones, drawings, many things." Explained Quartz. "Only few of us who worshipped him. The rest merely want to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Asked Summer.

"Changes in society as we know it. The last recorded person to received the Mark of the Outsider was a trusted advisor of the Last King of Vale."

Quartz showed Summer the content of the book in her hands. When the latter looked at it, she managed to recognize some of the names in it. They lived before, during, or after major events. Perhaps even combination of them. The advisor of the Last King of Vale was simply one of them.

"I am not surprised about this, to be honest." Stated Summer. "The Outsider likes anything interesting that can entertain him."

"And he sees you as one of them." Said Quartz.

Quartz closed the book and returned it to the shelf. She then went upwards into the kitchen with Summer following soon after. Once there, Quartz poured a cup of coffee and offered it to the huntress.

"Coffee?"

"Sure." Summer grabbed the cup and blew it a little before taking a sip.

"Considering the MO of the Outsider, any idea why he gave you some 'gifts?'" Asked Quartz as she poured a cup for herself.

"He asks me to…neutralize someone. Saying that it will be an interesting event."

"No surprise there." Quartz took several gulps of her coffee. "Any clue about this individual?"

Summer shook her head.

"Well…that means we're basically stuck in the first stage." Quartz put her cup on a table before walking towards the living room. "By the way, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"I guess it's a good way to repay you."

"Thanks." At the living room, Quartz picked up a parcel the size of her hand. "Give this to a man called Junior. You will find him in a bar called 'New Rise.' Tell him that it's from 'Clock Woman.'"

"Sounds simple." Said Summer as she accepted the parcel. "Oh, almost forgot. The location…"

"Here." Quartz handed Summer a scroll. "I already marked the location in the map. Also, you can keep it. I have many."

Summer silently select the map app. Just as Quartz said, she already marked the location of New Rise bar.

* * *

 **At night…**

 **New Rise, Vale**

When she entered the bar, Summer had to squint her eyes due to the bright light inside. Strobe lights flashing in various patterns, music played by a DJ with teddy bear head, people dancing and drinking, and various other activities. She also noticed several people in similar uniform. Probably the guards.

" _It is amusing how a place of happiness is also a place of misery._ "

Summer shook her head upon hearing that strange voice again. Up to this point, she had not been able to figure out the source of it. Anyway, that wasn't important right now.

Summer went towards the drinking booth without hesitation. As she approached the bartender, a bearded man talking to a pair of women caught her interest. Twins, considering how similar they were.

"Anything that you want to drink, ma'am?" Asked the bartender.

"I am not here to drink." Replied Summer as she took a seat. "I need to talk with Junior."

"Oh?" Summer turned her head and was looking at the man that she saw earlier. "May I know the reason?"

"A parcel from Clock Woman."

The small smile on the man's face soon disappeared. He looked at the twins and gave them a gesture with his hand. They nodded in response and walked to somewhere else. The man then returned his attention to Summer.

"I am Junior." Said the man as he walked towards a door. "Follow me. We'll talk in private."

Summer checked her weapons first before following Junior. When they went through the door, they arrived in a hallway with several other doors, guarded by his henchmen. Both of them walked towards the furthest door. When Junior opened the door and let Summer in first, she found out that it was an office.

"Keep the parcel. There's nothing important inside it." Said Junior suddenly as he went towards a swivel chair. "So, I take it that you're a huntress?"

"Y-Yes, I am. I once schooled at Beacon. My team's one of the best." Summer said the last part with a hint of pride.

"Good." Junior folded his hands and put them in front of his face. "First, it might be quite obvious, but…Clock Woman is not an upstanding citizen."

"That's quite obvious." Summer needed to hold the urge to rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Second…we need your help."

"Pardon?"

If there was something that Summer didn't expect, one of them was a criminal asking a huntress for a help.

"I am going to be honest. I am not a good person. In fact, I have some blood in my hands." Stated Junior as he looked at his hands. "But I like the status quo; where many could live their lives without having to even notice a single illegal stuff that happen in this city."

"Let me guess; someone decide to upset it?" Guessed Summer as she put her hand on her chin.

"Yes. And for the worse." Junior let out a sigh as he put his hand on his forehead. "As you know, Roman Torchwick – an infamous criminal – was captured and is in the custody of the Atlesian military. Before that, he robbed so much Dust that the price of the good increased significantly."

"That's…disturbing. Considering how common Dust is, to make the price increased significantly indicates how much Dust that he has robbed." Stated Summer. "Why does he need that much Dust?"

"You only need that much Dust if you want to start a war. Which…I am afraid is what he's planning."

"What're you talking about?"

"One of my sources told me that he was arrested near the area where the breach happened."

Summer's face became grim as she thought about it. The breach was quite a recent event and while she wasn't there to witness or even heard it first hand, she knew how terrified the people of Vale were due to the event. Since Roman Torchwick was arrested near the location of the breach and the fact that he stole a large amount of Dust left one conclusion.

"So, he was involved in the breach?" Said Summer.

"Oh, how I wish it's that simple." Junior stood up and walked around the office. "Torchwick and I don't exactly like each other, but I know him well-enough that letting the Grimm inside the city is not something he will do. And there are also these notes that he sent to me."

Junior picked those notes from his chest pocket and put them on the desk.

"It seems that he got himself involved with the wrong people, writing how 'out of their minds' they are and 'making him feel like an angel in comparison.'" Junior waved his hands above his head. "This whole thing messed up!"

"So, what's my role in all of this?" Asked Summer.

"Glad you ask." Junior took a seat back. "When Torchwick started to send these notes, I decided to see what's actually going on these days. I lost some of my best men and none the wiser."

"How good they were?" Knowing the quality of Junior's best men could help Summer in judging how difficult it would be.

"Very good. You need to at least almost graduate from a huntsman academy to beat one of them. The fact that they're now six feet under suggest that these people are not to be trifled with."

"And that's where I, a huntress, come in."

"Indeed. I know from your face and…eyes that you're not those type of huntresses. But just so you know, for all the bad things that happened thanks to people like us, there's no literal bloodbath. Especially involving Grimm."

Summer gave a careful thought about it. To be honest, she would prefer to have people like Junior and people that caused the breach to be put behind the jails. But she knew that she needed to make either a bad or worse choice. If she intended to stop the people that caused the breach, she would need allies. And considering her…conditions, she doubted her… "old allies" could help.

"Well, it's going to be a stain in my record. Hopefully a stain that I can be proud of." Stated Summer as she let out a sigh.

Junior let out a small laugh. "Worry not, ma'am. Many of us are not saints. But we want the people here to be safe from Grimm no less than you are."

"There's also the fact that it's impossible to make a profit from the dead, right?"

"Well, I can't exactly disagree with that."

* * *

 **The Void**

When Summer returned to Quartz's house and fell asleep, she knew that she wouldn't be having a good dream. How? Because she was currently in none other than the Void itself, the home of the Outsider.

"Do you want to her another story, Summer?" Asked the Outsider as he suddenly appeared in front of Summer. "It's about a man named Hei Xiong. When he was child, his family lived in the woods in a town not far from Vale. Then, one day, a man with a strange mark on his hand asked if he could stay the night, as he was poor, and had nowhere to go. The family took the man in, and he stayed the night."

The Outsider teleported onto a smooth stone and sat there.

"It wasn't long before the soldiers came. They burned the house to the ground, and Hei was left staring at the burned corpses of his parents. He didn't stop running until he reached Vale. He cut his old life away and became a different man. Some would say he became a criminal, no better than the men who killed his family. By other accounts, a victim, who did what he had to, in a world this is not kind to children or to families."

"Any reason why you tell me this story?" Asked Summer. As sad as the story was, since it was the Outsider who told it, she couldn't help but got suspicious.

"All it takes for a man to change – for better or worse – is a single important event in his life." Stated the Outsider, who suddenly teleported so close to Summer that their faces were only inches away from each other. "Tell me, before the Void, will you even consider working with criminals?"

Summer tried to answer the question. But when she opened her mouth, she found herself unable to let out even a single word. She then put her hand on her chin as she tried to remember her past. Would she even consider it?

"Remember Summer. My gifts change a lot in you. But your free will remains untouched." Stated the Outsider as he pointed at her chest.

The Outsider then left, making Summer awoken from her dream.

Actually, was it a dream or did she actually visit the Void once again?

* * *

 **And this chapter is done.**

 **If you want question or suggestion, feel free to tell me?**

 **Review please!**


End file.
